Welding power supplies or systems are available for a wide variety of processes, and with a wide variety of sophistication. Welding-type power supply or system, as used herein, includes power supplies or systems that provide welding, cutting or heating power, and may include a controller, switches, etc. Traditionally, a good weld required an experienced welder, not only to properly execute the weld, but to properly select operating parameters (such as output voltage, current, power, pulse width, wire feed speed, etc.)
Now, robots are available that execute the weld. Also, operating parameters may be pre-determined and automatically implemented by a controller in the welding-type power supply. The automation is typically a software program that describes the output waveform, and is executed by a digital processor (microprocessors, DSPs, etc.). The program attempts to implement and improve upon the decisions that had been made by the experienced welder.
The programs or schedules may be stored in the system controller, and when executed the controller commands the welding-type power supply to provide the output called for by the schedule. One or more schedules may be stored in memory in the controller, and the user selects the program or schedule to execute from a user interface. Controller, as used herein, includes digital and analog, circuitry, discrete or integrated circuitry, microprocessors, DSPs, etc., and software, hardware and firmware, located on one or more boards, used to control a device such as a power supply. Weld program or schedule, as used herein, includes set up information and/or output information such as the weld sequence, output duration, output magnitude, and wave shape.
Often, a facility may have multiple weld cells performing the same task, and it is desirable to have the tasks performed identically by each cell. Using a robot, this can be done if the programs are identical. Also, as welding systems are used, a knowledge base of what works well for various types of applications is developed. By transferring successful programs from one weld cell to another, or from the manufacturer to a weld cell, the user can take advantage of the knowledge base.
Weld schedules were updated in the prior art in a number of ways. The schedule was sometimes input by hand—this worked, but can be slow and cumbersome, and prone to error, particularly as schedules become more complex. Another system involved pulling a pc board, and connecting it to a pc. This reduced errors, but required opening the welding power supply, and was not fast and easy. Even bringing a laptop to connect to the power supply directly is cumbersome and requires purchasing a laptop.
Accordingly, a simple and effective way to program a welding-type system is desirable. Preferably it will allow uploading of programs from one system, for downloading back to that system or to another system.